A night at the karaoke
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: "Phineas, if you want to be like that, it'll be harder for ME." Isabella said "Well what if I don't want to move on? Isabella it would be the hardest thing to do because I still love you!" He yelled then quickly covered his mouth. Phineas sat back down and turned away from her. "Just," he said gloomily, "leave me alone." Leave me or not sequel


**Yeah, this is just to tell you all that I'm still alive, just having a very very bad case of writer's block. Anyway, this is actually written a month ago, I think, it was just edited last night. This is also the sequel for 'Leave me or not' if you haven't read that story, you might want to do it now. Also, for those who have watched Where's Perry? at the internet could you please give me a link to it? I want to watch it SO badly. And I hope the lyrics are right, I didn't bother looking up for the right ones XD**

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

**2 months later**

"Hey Phineas whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked happily as she entered the Flynn-Fletcher backyard

"As usual, nothing." Phineas answered

Isabella sighed then walked over to Phineas, "Phin, I told you, it would make it even more harder to move on if you will not go back to your usual self."

Phineas crossed his arms, stood up and said, "And I told you, I had moved on. I just want to be like this."

"Phineas, if you want to be like that, it'll be harder for ME." Isabella said

"Well what if I don't want to move on? Isabella it would be the hardest thing to do because I still love you!" He yelled then quickly covered his mouth.

Phineas sat back down and turned away from her.

"Just," he said gloomily, "leave me alone."

Isabella walked slowly and looking back every now and then until she reached her house across the street. When Phineas heard a silent door shut, he looked at the house sadly and walked in to his own house. Little did the two know, that they had an audience and he was not satisfied.

"Hello Gretchen, fetch the girls, we need to do something."

* * *

"Phin, come on, Buford and Baljeet are waiting outside." Ferb said then his brother went out of the room.

"Why do I need to go anyway?" He asked stubbornly

"So you don't want to hang out with your old friends anymore?" Ferb asked back

"I want to, but I'm not in a good mood tonight." Phineas answered

"Oh that's just sad talk. Bye mum, bye father. We're gonna be back before ten." Ferb said as he pushed his brother out the door.

Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, and Phineas walked to their destination while chatting, except for Phineas.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gretchen and the rest of the fireside girls had just arrived at Isabella's house.

"Hey chief, ready to go?" Gretchen asked

"Yep, let's go." Isabella replied then they walked to their destination.

A few minutes later, Gretchen got a call.

"Hello?" She said, "Okay... yeah... sure."

"Who was that?" Isabella asked

"Nobody."

A few more blocks, they have arrived to their destination.

"There's a table." Adyson said then they all went to the table and sat.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys had just arrived at their designated place. Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet went to the empty table being followed by Phineas.

"Hey Isabella, we're just going... there. BRB."

Gretchen said then they, except for Isabella, walked to the back of the stage.

"Hey Phin, we're just gonna grab some drinks."

Ferb said then the other two and he went backstage.

When they got there, the boys saw the girls.

"Okay Holly, Milly and Ginger, convince the Dj. And Adyson and Katie will operate the lights. Buford and Baljeet, you stand by, we'll need you when plan A fails. Go to your stations." Gretchen commanded then the girls and boys went to their respective places.

"Where's the others?" Isabella asked

"Uh-." Gretchen said then the announcer came up to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good evening." He said, "Tonight, we're gonna start off with one thing. Pick the guy."

The spotlight, that was aimed by Adyson, stopped on Phineas. He walked to the stage, grabbed the microphone then looked at Isabella who rolled her eyes when he looked at her.

"Next, pick the girl."

The spotlight, that was used by Katie, pointed at Isabella.

"What, me?" Isabella asked

"Come here right now young lady." The cheerful host said

Isabella hesitantly walked to the stage.

Microphones were given to both of them then the music started playing and the lyrics were shown on the screen on the opposite side of the room. Isabella looked at Phineas with sorrowful eyes when she recognized the song then started singing.

"I gotta say what's on my mind," she paused, "something about us, doesn't seem right these days. Life keeps getting in the way."

Phineas walked closer to her but she moved farther from him.

"Whenever we tried somehow the plan, is always rearranged. It's so hard to say, but I gotta do what's best for me, you'll be okay." She sang and she looked like she was going to cry, "I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you'll understand. We might find a place in this world someday but at least for now, I gotta go my own way."

She sighed then sang again, "Don't wanna leave it all behind, but I get my hopes up, and I watch them fall everytime, another color turns to gray. And it's just too hard to watch it all, slowly fade away. I'm leaving today, cause I gotta do what's best for me, you'll be okay."

Tears started running down her cheeks but she still stayed strong.

"I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you'll understand. We might find a place in this world someday, but at least for now, I gotta go my own way." She wiped her tears quickly then said, "I can't do this anymore."

She attempted to go off the stage but Phineas held her wrist then sang, "What about us? What about everything we've been through?"

"What about trust?"

"You know I never wanted to hurt you."

"What about me?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I gotta leave but I'll miss you."

"So, I've got to move on and be who I am." She sang, "I just don't belong here, I hope you'll understand."

"I'll try to understand."

"We might find a place in this world someday, but at least for now, I gotta go, my own way. I gotta go, my own way."

He let her go but before she turned around, he grabbed her shoulders, leaned her in and kissed her. He pulled away after a second then she ran off the stage, out of the place. Meanwhile, Phineas sat back on his seat.

"Go on, plan A failed, go to plan B." Gretchen commanded through her ear piece

Buford and Baljeet were patiently waiting at the corner of the street then they heard Gretchen's voice through their ear piece.

"Go on, plan A failed, go to plan B."

The two boys took a peek then saw that Isabella was walking home miserably. They put on a black bonnet that covered their faces. They ran to her then grabbed her.

"Help! Somebody help!" Isabella yelled

As soon as Gretchen heard Isabella's scream, she ran to Phineas and Ferb's table.

"Phineas, quick. Isabella's been kidnapped!" She said with fake fear in her voice

"What?" Phineas said, now completely shocked

"Well, what are you waiting for? Run!" Gretchen commanded then Phineas ran as fast as he can.

Buford and Baljeet were followed by Phineas while they ran, bringing Isabella with them. They ran into a small alleyway then entered an abandoned building. They tied Isabella on a chair and put masking tape on her mouth lightly.

_'Don't worry Isabella, I'm on my way.'_ Phineas thought

He ran to the little hideout Isabella was 'hidden'. He tiptoed into the dark building then removed the tape on Isabella's mouth and untied her. She threw her arms around him.

"Oh Phineas I'm so glad you came." Isabella said

"Let's go now." Phineas said

Isabella released him from the hug then they tried to go out of the building but they were stopped by someone speaking.

"Oh finally you came!" Ferb said

"Ferb?" Phineas asked as he turned around then the lights lit up

"Yes, it is perfect!" Gretchen said, "I knew Ferb's plan would work."

"Gretchen, you too?" Isabella asked, "You guys kidnapped me, just for us to resolve our problem?"

"Yes, yes we did." Gretchen replied

Phineas and Isabella walked to the rest of their friends. Isabella looked at Phineas and he wore a sympathetic smile.

"So, what do you say?" Phineas asked

She held his hand then frowned. "I-I'm sorry Phineas."

"Wait, you're sorry, so that means-." Gretchen said but was cut off by Isabella.

"Yes, I'm sorry Phineas, but," she paused, "a guy who cares for me a lot will use my friends to kidnap me just to get the attention of his brother. And I found it," she turned and looked at Ferb, "sweet."

"Sweet? Oh no way, you can not be falling in love with me." Ferb said

"But I am Ferb,"

She walked closer to him and rested a hand on his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him, Ferb frozen in place. Gretchen who was taken aback by the scenario put a hand over her mouth and gasped while, Phineas had his mouth slightly open. When Isabella pulled away, Ferb looked a little dazed.

"Isabella," Phineas managed to stutter out

"You don't respect the code of dibs." Gretchen said then ran home, crying.

"You like him now?" Phineas asked, "I hope we could still be... friends."

"Phineas I'm really really sorry." She breathed out, "But I have to go my own way."

* * *

**Ooh, now that's got to be worse DX This story might have a sequel, it still depends, but this is strictly a one-shot.**

**Please review :3**


End file.
